


Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 12

by sspaz1000



Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Homework, Journaling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Abbie thinks about a class assignment.
Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111835





	Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 12

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally published: Apr. 6th, 2009**

Part 12

So it's been two days and I am still getting no where with that paper. I mean I'm used to writing deadlines and stories, but I can't come up with a mentor/hero?? My skills are slacking.

Though this reminds me of one of the few good things my mom would say. "You can do anything. Don't let it get you down."

I know it's totally cliché but it really makes sense. This assignment should NOT be kicking my ass.

Well I'm off. Going to go read some newspapers and see if I can find a reporter whose style I like. That way their style can be part of a mentor type thing. Though an actual mentor I'd have to contact them, but that's another thing for another day.

Peace Out,

Abbie


End file.
